


Muscles on the Beach

by superstars_stripes



Series: Muscle with Muscle [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstars_stripes/pseuds/superstars_stripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve deals with his new found feelings. The team takes a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve entered the kitchen to find all the Avengers already there in various states of consciousness. Bruce was at the stove making breakfast as he did most mornings. Natasha was eating cereal at the breakfast bar with Clint half asleep at her side eating toast. Tony was by the coffee maker no doubt having just come up from his lab like he did every morning. Thor was sitting across from Natasha, a plate full of pop tarts sitting in front of him.

“Good morning.” Steve greeted sounding far less cheerful than most mornings.

Clint grunted something Steve chose to interpret as a greeting, while Natasha and Thor acknowledged his presence with a nod.

“Morning, Cap. Pancakes?” Bruce asked at the same time Tony yelled, “Capsicle you’re up!”

Steve shook his head, “No thanks, I’m not really hungry, just wanted a cup of coffee is all.” He walked to the coffee maker with his head down to avoid eye contact with his team members.

“Wait. You _aren’t_ hungry? With your super metabolism?” Tony gave him a disbelieving look. “Why don’t I believe that?”

“Tony, leave the man alone.” Bruce scolded Tony from the stove while Steve poured his coffee.

Tony ignored him and continued grating Steve. “Plus, you do realize that _you_ were the one that insisted breakfast be a team bonding activity right?” Tony asked in a tone he usually used when he was trying to make light of a serious situation.

“I don’t have to eat to be present.” Steve replied halfheartedly as he sat down on the kitchen island, making sure to sit as far away from Thor as he could without seeming too obvious.

“Seriously, what’s up Cap?”

“Nothing- why would- uh nothing is wrong, Tony. Really.” Steve lamely replied, taking a drink of his coffee, feeling extremely guilty for lying.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, seemingly having heard the lie in Steve’s words and finally taking interest in the conversation.

“Okay.” Tony didn’t seem completely appeased but didn’t press further as he sat next to Steve and turned to Bruce. “So Bruce…”

Steve tuned him out and focused on his coffee, avoiding the stares coming from his team.

“Steven,” Thor spoke in a low tone from behind Steve, “may I have a word with you in private?”

Steve looked up to see the curious stares of the rest of the team. Thor shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, finally getting his attention. He resisted the urge to shy away.

“Oh, um, sure.” Steve got up and walked to the living room, Thor trailing silently behind him, without looking back at the stares he was sure everyone was giving them.

They stood in silence for a minute, until Steve was sure that no one had followed.

“Thor listen, about last night-” Steve started only to be cut off by Thor’s laughter.

“CAPTAIN, there is no need to apologize.”

“Yeah there is, listen, what happened last night,” Steve blushed but forced himself to continue, “I was - I don’t really know what came over me. I mean I’m not - I don’t – what I mean is -”

“Captain,” Thor interrupted Steve, using a softer tone now that he wasn’t laughing, “there really is no need to apologize. I understand that Midgardian bodies have needs and most importantly, that it is not I that holds your heart.”

“I – um – still you are a team member and we never should have –” Steve clears his throat, “I don’t want things to be weird with the team.”

Thor frowned. Seemingly deep in thought, Steve took the opportunity and kept talking.

“It was a mistake and I think we should just forget about what happened.” Steve didn’t wait for a reply and began to make his way out of the living room, only to stop when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed until Steve turned to look at him.

“Steven, if it is your wish, we shall forget about it.” Thor spoke in a soft tone. “But do not let the fear of breaking up the team stop you from going after that which your heart desires.”

Steve stood frozen in place, not sure how to reply.

“I am sure the Man of Iron is worth it.” Thor whispered and gave his shoulder a final squeeze, releasing his hold and walking toward the kitchen to join the others.

Steve stood in the living room for a couple more minutes, both stunned and grateful for Thor’s words. When he finally walked back into the kitchen, the team was silently conversing with each other, though he didn’t miss the looks they would shoot him every now and then. Tony for one send him a questioning look as soon as he set foot in the room, looking away when the taller man caught sight, then pointedly tried to keep his gaze away from Steve’s face.

Eventually everyone seemed too entranced by their conversation to wonder about what was said between him and Thor, which Steve appreciated. Steve was especially grateful that Tony’s questioning eyes never lingered much on his face and he never voiced his questions, even as he tried to include him in the conversation. He knew himself too much to know that he would give the man anything – in hindsight he really should have known how he felt sooner - and everything he asked for and this wasn’t something he wanted to share with anybody, let alone him.

“So what do you think Cap?”

“About what?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “About a team trip. If you’d bother to pay attention,” he gave him a pointed look, “You’d know that we were just discussing taking some time off. We’ve saved this city one too many times and we need a break.”

“Oh. Yeah that actually sounds like a great idea.”

Tony gave him a breath taking smile, one Steve couldn’t help but return and made his heart skip a beat. Last night’s revelation still fresh in his mind.

“Great! That settles it. Our leader has spoken.” Tony chuckled, “So, where would you all like to go?”

Apparently they had all been waiting for Steve’s approval because as soon as Steve agreed and Tony opened the floor, everyone spoke up at once.

“Somewhere quiet.” Bruce suggested as he got up to get more tea.

“Somewhere sunny.” Natasha supplied from her seat.

“THE LAND OF DISNEY!”

“The land of – WHAT?!” Clint spoke up from next to Steve, already looking far more awake than he had five minutes ago. “Thor, are you kidding? If you are even going to suggest a theme park it has to be Six Flags!”

“I don’t know I’d rather stay out the sun.”

“Bruce, trust me, we could all use a little bit of sun.”

“Jarvis, can you make a list of possible locations based on the suggestions the children are giving?” Tony instructed Jarvis as he reclined in his seat by Steve’s side.

“Of course sir.” Jarvis replied at the same time Natasha turned with a raised eyebrow and said, “You know that makes you the mother right?”

Steve laughed at the disgruntled look on Tony’s face while the rest of the team discussed, rather loudly, possible locations. Clint spent the better part of 20 minutes trying to convince Thor that Six Flags was better than Disneyland, that particular discussion ended with Natasha having to intervene when Clint started waving arrows around erratically, though no one really knows where they came from.

Eventually everyone started arguing and Bruce threatened Tony with not going, if the discussion of the trip was any indication to how the actual trip was going to be. In the end, Steve had to interfere and they decided that Jarvis would make the final decision.

Even with all the arguing, however, Steve couldn’t help but look on with fondness. This was his team, his family. He couldn’t risk ruining the best thing to happen to him since he woke up from the ice. He couldn’t be selfish. He would give his life for everybody in the room and if keeping them together and safe meant having to give up his heart, he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve went up to his room after their little breakfast meeting. He needed a little time alone to process everything that had happened since last night. His feelings for Tony were a surprise to him, yet Thor seemed to know about them. He couldn’t help but wonder exactly how oblivious he had actually been about his own feelings all this time. Was his secret even a secret anymore? What if the whole team already knew?  Or worse, what if Tony –

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and made Steve freeze for a moment, reminding him of the previous knock on his door.

Steve shook his head and cleared his throat, “Come in.”

The door opened and Tony stuck his head in, “You busy Cap?”

Steve sighed, almost inaudibly, silently wishing Tony had been the one to knock last night.

“No,” _never for you,_ “what’s going on?”

“Well, now that we got the destination sorted out, we are going out to buy some things for the trip. Wanna come?” Tony asked with a strange expression on his face, somewhere between hopeful and anxious.

“Yeah, I guess I should. I mean I don’t really have any swim trunks or any beach wear at all for that matter.” Steve sheepishly replied, reaching to scratch behind his neck, a nervous habit he picked up from Tony himself.

Judging by the look on Tony’s face, the gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed and the man gave him another one of those smiles that Steve loved so much. “Great, we’ll meet you out front in 15.”

“Okay.”

Tony lingered at the doorway for a few seconds, looking at Steve curiously, before he turned to walk down the hall.

“Was there something else?” Steve called out after him.

Tony turned back as soon as he finished the question. “No. Well, yeah, see – I mean – OK, here’s the thing.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the eccentric man in front of him, brain always running and changing direction faster than the words that came out of his mouth.

“Is everything ok, Steve?”

The question brought Steve back to reality and his smile faltered for a fraction of a second but it was enough for the other man to notice.

“No, don’t take it the wrong way. I don’t mean to pry. Well maybe a little, but I totally understand if you don’t want to tell me or whatever. I just mean – well see you’ve just been acting a little weird lately, not that any of us are exactly normal or anything, but I mean it’s not normal for you, which isn’t to say you’re weird but -”

“Tony.” Steve cut him off before he really took off into one of those rants that Steve loved to hear but frankly tired him out.

“Yes?”

“Everything is fine.” Tony sighed, a little dramatically, at his reply. “What? Tony, I am fine.”

“Really? Then why were you so quiet this morning? Why didn’t you want to eat with us? And please don’t insult my intelligence by saying you weren’t hungry because I know you, you are always hungry. And why are you having secret conversations with Thor? And why are you avoiding us? Avoiding me?” Tony whispered that last part, so low that Steve was sure he wouldn’t have caught it had it not been for the super soldier serum.

Steve was stunned. Tony thought he was avoiding him, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him. “Tony, I’m not avoiding anybody.” _Except for Thor maybe,_ Steve thought guiltily. “Especially not you.” Steve added with a smile. “I just, well, I’m dealing with some stuff right now and until I figure it out, I rather not share.” Steve confessed in a low voice, ducking his head to avoid looking at Tony.

His response seemed to relieve the other man, but not by a whole lot. “I get that, really I do. I’ve been there - well I mean maybe not there there since I don’t know where there is, for you, but -” Tony took a deep breath and tried again, “I just wanted to let you know that I’m here. If anything is bothering you, if you need to talk or anything, I’m here. It’s not just Thor that you can count on.”

Steve chest warmed at Tony’s words, at the thought of what he was offering.

“You can always come to me if you ever need anything.” Tony continued, a tint of color appearing to color his cheeks. “I’m here.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve replied with a wide smile.

“You got it Cap.” Tony replied and began to fidget. “So anyways I’ll see you out front in 15, well I guess it be more like 7 minutes now.”

Steve laughed at that, only Tony would be able to keep up a conversation while simultaneously keeping track of time. “I’ll see you out front then.”

“Okay then.” Tony gave Steve one last smile before he ducked out the door.

 _I’m here for you._ Maybe Steve wouldn’t have to sacrifice anything for his team.

*

The whole team was already there when Steve walked off the elevator. Bruce and Natasha were standing in a corner of the lobby, deep in conversation. Thor sitting on one of the chairs by the door, and Clint at his side shooting little pieces of paper at Tony, who seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone. By the look of satisfaction on his face, he was winning.

“Look who finally made it.” Clint exclaimed when Steve approached.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Cap, you are right on time.” Tony replied as he ended his call and put his phone away. “I was just on the phone with Fury and we just got that okay for the trip.”

“Since when do you ask for permission to do anything?” Clint inquired while he shot another paper towards Tony, which Steve easily blocked with his left hand.

“Thanks Cap.” Tony smiled then spoke to Clint. “If you must know, ever since the New Years incident, we are not allowed to do much of anything without both Fury and Pepper knowing about it.”

Clint snorted and got up from his seat, “Right, so what did _Daddy_ Fury say?”

“Seriously Barton? _Daddy_ Fury?” Tony questioned the archer but answered him anyway. “He _suggested_ we take the weekend off.”

“Suggested?” Bruce asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Tony smirked and put his arm around Bruce’s shoulder, “Yeah.”

“So what you really mean is he suggested we take the weekend, but we can, in theory, take the whole week if we wanted, right?” Clint asked in an amused tone.

Tony released Bruce and waved at Happy as he pulled up. “You know me so well Legolas.” Clint flipped him off and tried to shoot Tony again, this time Natasha stepped in and blocked the shot.

“Shall we get going then or are you boys going to start again?” She inquired and Bruce visibly stirred at the threat in her words.

Tony put his hands up in mock surrender and motioned for the team to start heading out to where Happy was already parked and waiting for them.

*

“I’m not so sure about this.”

“Come on Cap, we’ve been here for hours and you are the only one without a swimsuit. Now come out here.” Tony replied in a somewhat impatient tone.

“No one is going to mock you Steve, come on out.” Natasha supplied from somewhere outside the dressing room and he heard someone mutter “speak for yourself” before hearing what sounded like someone’s hand connecting to the back of someone’s head. If he’d had to guess, he’d say Natasha had just smacked Tony for his comment.

“I heard that.” Steve replied and looked at himself in the mirror. Sure this was how people dressed these days but he still felt naked, the piece of fabric didn’t seem to cover very much. “Are you sure there wasn’t anything else? Something a little longer and with more coverage?”

“That was the longest suit we found in the place, now come outside or I’ll go in there and get you myself.” Natasha threatened.

“Fine.” Steve groaned and pulled the curtain, surprised to also see Bruce and Clint standing out there by Tony and Natasha looking right at him. He tried not to blush but felt his cheeks heat up and knew he hadn’t succeeded.

Clint let out a laugh as soon as he saw what Steve was wearing. “Really, red and gold swim trunks? Could you be more obvious Stark?” He turned and asked Tony.

“He picked those out himself.” Tony glared at Clint. And yeah maybe Steve had chosen the swimsuit that reminded him most of Tony but that was just because they were the longest thing in the store. It had nothing to do with them being the color of the Iron Man armor, well almost nothing.

“Don’t listen to Clint, Cap, they look good.” Bruce stated before turning his attention to Clint. “Do you really want another smack to the back of the head?” Clint winced and turned to Tony, frowning while he rubbed the back of his head. Huh. Guess he’d been wrong about that.

“I approve. What do you think Stark?” Natasha asked with a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I second that, they look good. I’d say those colors certainly suit you.” Tony answered a similar smirk on his face.

“Good. Now head back in there and put your clothes on so we can go grab something to eat.” Natasha nodded at Steve and turned to walk out of the men’s dressing area with Bruce and Clint.

Tony cleared his throat as soon as the other three were gone. “They really don’t look bad Steve.” He gave Steve an encouraging smile. “Trust me. I have excellent taste.” He added with a wink.

Despite being almost naked in front of the man Steve felt comfortable, more comfortable than he had been in front of the rest of his team. “Thanks.”

“Now hurry and get dressed old man. Thor and Happy are already waiting for us in the car and you know how cranky they get when they’re hungry.” Tony joked as he pushed Steve toward the changing room.

“Old man? Do I need to remind you of the grey hairs you found last week?” Steve laughed.

“Shut up.” Tony gave him one last push and stuck his tongue out at him. “That was paint from your damn mural and you know it.”

“Sure Tony, whatever lets you sleep at night.” Steve teased before closing the curtain on the billionaire.

“Just get dressed and meet us by the cash register.” He heard Tony mutter from somewhere outside.

Things between the team weren’t always easy but it was moments like these, moments where they could joke and be themselves, that kept Steve going. Maybe it wasn’t so crazy to be in love with one of his teammates. Maybe last night’s mistake wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things. Maybe despite it all everything would be alright. At least that’s what Steve told himself, but even he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that completely.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome to Stark Manor, Cabo Edition!” Tony exclaimed as the team filed out of the limo.

“Tony.” Steve beamed as soon as he stepped out of the car. He went to stand by Tony’s side, resisting the urge to hug the smaller man. Tony had flown in two days earlier to make sure everything was ready and Steve had missed the man.

“Why do I feel like coming here is going to come back and bite us in the ass?” Natasha asked Tony with a raised eyebrow and an easy smile.

“Maybe because when Fury said we could take the weekend off he probably didn’t mean for us to leave New York, let alone the country.” Clint chimed in with a laugh, grabbing Natasha by the shoulders and walking towards the back of the car to grab their bags.

“Why am I not surprised that Jarvis picked a location where you have your own home?” Bruce marveled as he finally stepped out of the limo, Thor following closely behind and grinning widely.

“I may have had some input in the decision making, but only because I didn’t want any location Jarvis chose to be unsafe or too crowded.” Tony smirked at his team mates. “Besides what better location than one of my many, many homes.”

“Anthony, you have truly outdone yourself. This is a marvelous location.” Thor bellowed as he went up to hug Tony, lifting the billionaire off his feet.

“I’m glad you like it big guy.” Tony said with a laugh as Thor set him down, then spoke to the team, “Why don’t you all go grab your stuff and head up to your rooms? Jarvis can give you all the tour while I finish setting things up for the party.”

“Party?” Steve asked from Tony’s side, giving the man a disapproving look. They were supposed to be on vacation, this was no time for one of Tony Stark’s notorious wild parties.

“Don’t worry Cap, it’s not going to be anything crazy, it’ll just be us.” Tony promised, trying to reassure the super soldier with a small smile and a pat on the back. Steve relaxed at his touch and nodded. He moved to help with the bags before he did anything stupid, like lean in to kiss the man.

“If you need anything just ask Jarvis.” Tony continued. “Oh and just like in the tower, you all have your own rooms here so make yourselves at home.” Tony shouted over his shoulder as he began to walk inside. “Party starts at two by the pool. Don’t be late.”

The team let out a group laugh at Tony’s behavior and moved toward the doors. Now that they had arrived and the team was finally together again it was time to relax and enjoy their first vacation as a team.

*

Tony was standing by the grill, placing steaks and corn on the burner, arguing with Jarvis about how everyone wanted their food when Steve came down from his room.

Natasha and Bruce were already in the water. While Clint was at the bar, mixing drinks, already looking a bit tipsy.

“Cap, come join me for a drink.” Clint called over as soon as he spotted him.

Steve chuckled and made his way over to the bar just as Thor came in carrying what looked like a miniature wooden keg.

“What is that?”

“This, my dear Captain, is Asgardian mead. The drink of warriors!” Thor told Steve, grinning wildly.

Steve wondered where he had actually gotten the mead and how he had gotten it here. He didn’t even remember seeing Thor bringing any luggage.

“Oh here we go!” Clint chimed in and came up to Thor, patting the man on his back. “Ain’t no party like an Avenger party! Come on big guy. Bring the mead over to the bar so we can start serving these nice folks.”

Bruce laughed from the pool. “Clint, are you drunk already?” He asked, giving the man a questioning look.

“Fuck you man, I just happen to be a happy person.”

“That means yes.” Supplied Natasha, earning a laugh from Bruce and Steve and a snort from Clint. Thor seemed too preoccupied with the mead to even notice and Tony – well Tony was having what seemed like a shouting match with Jarvis across the room.

“Yeah we’ll see if that’s still funny when you don’t get any vodka.” Clint looked at Natasha over his shoulder as he walked over to the bar.

Natasha paused and gave Clint a pointed look, one that said _mess with my vodka, I dare you_. A look that would scare the daylights out of any grown man. Even so, Steve could see the affection behind the look, affection she only ever showed around the team.

“Alright you two, break it up.” Steve stepped in before the two assassins started arguing or got into another one of their prank wars that everyone else would end up paying for. “Clint, be nice and do not threaten the lady’s vodka. Natasha, don’t kill anyone.” He said with a smirk. “We are on vacation.”

“Fine, whatever you say Cap. So, what will it be?” Clint asked as he settled behind the bar again.

“I’ll take a ginger ale.”

“What? NO, no no no. You said it yourself, we are on vacation. You need to loosen up and drink with the rest of us!”

“I can’t get drunk. There really is no point in me drinking.” Steve countered, it had been years since he last tried to get drunk but he remembered all too clearly how it hadn’t worked.

“Wait, so you’re telling me, that not even Asgardian mead can affect you?”

Thor looked up at that, giving them an indignant look, as if even questioning the abilities of the mead was an insult to his being.

“Well no, I can’t exactly say that since I haven’t actually tried it but -” Steve shrugged.

“Do not worry Captain. We shall remedy this situation at once!” Thor exclaimed, turning his attention to Clint. “BARTENDER! Two glasses of mead, for our dear Captain and myself!”

Steve wanted to protest but was cut off by Tony’s appearance at his side. “Wait, are we getting Cap here drunk?” Tony chuckled as he sat next to Steve. “I want in on this, make it three Barton.”

All three men looked at Steve as if waiting for his approval and he caved. “Fine, but just one glass.”

“Yes! Coming right up!” Clint gave him a salute and turned to pour the mead.

“I think you’ve finally found your calling Barton.” Tony teased.

“Hardy har har. Do you really want to piss off the man handling your drink Stark?”

Tony scoffed, “Three words Barton: New Years Incident. Do _you_ really want to piss off the man with all the codes to the house, _again_?”

“Please we all know that Jarvis is the real man in charge. Isn’t that right Jarvis?”

“Of course Agent Barton.”

“Traitor. At least Steve is on my side, right Cap?” Tony placed his arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him to his side.

Steve felt his cheeks heat, there was something about the way Tony said his name that always made him agree with the man. “Always.”

Tony smiled at Steve then turned to stick his tongue out at Clint as he handed them their drinks.

“Yeah, yeah Stark, we get it. With Cap at your side, you can do anything. Whatever. Now stop flirting and don’t start drinking till everyone has their drinks.” Clint turned his attention to the rest of the team. “Bruce, Tasha, what will it be?”

Steve blushed furiously while Tony just chuckled and squeezed his shoulder before letting go. “He’s just jealous that all he gets is Jarvis and I get you.”

Steve laughed at that and turned to focus on Clint and Bruce who had started to argue. Not wanting to keep looking at Tony for fear of what he might confess.

“Oh no. I think I’m going to sit this drink fest out thank you.”

“Come on Bruce, live a little.”

Bruce sighed, “Clint, I really don’t think any of us want the other guy to make an appearance.”

Tony opened his mouth and Steve elbowed him before he could verbalize that he didn’t mind if the other guy came out to join the party. As much as they had all learned to deal with and actually like the Hulk, they were on vacation and they wanted Bruce to relax and a big part of that meant keeping the Hulk at bay.

“Come one Bruce, one drink will not bring out the other guy and you know it.” Natasha reasoned and added quietly, “Besides, getting a drink doesn’t mean having to drink it and we all know it will shut him up. I’ll have my usual.”

Bruce grinned at Natasha and turned to Clint, “Fine one drink, ONE.”

“YES! Don’t worry Bruce. I will make you a special drink that will relax you right up.” Clint exclaimed as he began mixing drinks for the rest of the team, handing them out when he finished.

“So what drink did you make me exactly?” Bruce asked, eyeing his drink suspiciously.

“It’s a secret recipe.” Clint grinned, which normally wouldn’t be worrisome except for the fact that they all knew how much Clint loved to pull practical jokes.

“Why do I have a feeling that drinking straight out of a bottle of tequila would be safer than a sip of this?” Bruce questioned Clint as he made his way out of the pool and toward the patio chairs.

“Come on, don’t be a spoil sport and toast with us.”

“Remember, just smile and play along if you want him to leave you alone.” Natasha told Bruce as she grabbed her drink and moved to sit on a chair next to him.

“Really? Is that all I have to do to get him to leave me alone?” Tony asked Natasha and earned another elbow to the ribs from Steve.

“Be nice.” Steve pleaded.

“Alright, alright.” Tony put one of his hands up in surrender.

As soon as everyone had their drink in hand, Clint walked back to the bar and grabbed a beer for himself, “A toast! To a well earned vacation.”

“AND TO OUR MIGHTY TEAM!” Thor added and earned a laugh from everybody present.

Clint raised his glass, “You heard the man, bottoms up!”

And just like that, the party started.

*

They spent the night drinking and laughing, until even Steve was more than a little inebriated. Between eating, swimming, and of course drinking, they all managed to forget their troubles for at least a couple of hours. No one worried about meetings, missions, or disasters that could end the world. Even Bruce seemed to have let loose enough that even the idea of the other guy coming out to play didn’t put him on edge.

The best part of the night, for Steve anyway, was that he spent it mostly by Tony’s side, which was only partly due to the courage provided by the mead. Eventually though, more than one Avenger began to stumble and they moved the party over to the living room, if only to keep Jarvis at ease, though they were all still in their swim wear and it was well past midnight.

“Didn’t I tell you this was going to be a great party?” Tony asked, smirking at Steve, there was a slight flush in his cheeks and Steve wondered whether it was due to his alcohol intake or something else.

“Yes, you did.” Steve replied at the same time Clint cheered from across the room. “You definitely know how to throw a party Stark!”

“I think you’ve had enough, Natasha told Clint as she took what had to have been the man’s tenth drink of the night and placed it back on the bar, “come on, it’s time for bed.” She held her hand out for him to take.

Clint didn’t object and took the hand she offered to get up; a sign of how much he had actually had to drink. He mumbled what Steve assumed to be “Goodnight” to everybody as Natasha put his arm over her shoulder to hold his weight.

“That is the last time you agree to a drinking contest with a god.” Natasha chastised Clint as she led him up the stairs.

Bruce, who was a great deal sober than the rest, repeated the sentiment and waved goodnight, rushing over to help Natasha put Clint to bed.

“Looks like it’s just you and me now Cap.” Tony turned to Steve and wiggled his eyebrows.

“What about Thor over there?” He nodded to where Thor was spread out on the couch, having passed out a good 10 minutes prior.

“Like I said, looks like it’s just you and me.” He added with a wink.

Steve couldn’t help but feel giddy at the other man’s words. Whether it was because of the mead in his system or his newly discovered feelings he wasn’t sure, though he suspected the latter was a more likely explanation.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Tony said, getting up from his seat and slightly stumbling toward the door.

“Tony, we’re drunk, I don’t think we should be going anywhere.” Steve disagreed but got up to follow anyway.

“That’s probably true, but when have you ever known me to do what I’m supposed to?”

“I guess you have a point.” Steve conceded and followed the man out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the rating change and added tags.

Tony’s mansion was beautiful, spacious, and extravagant, much like everything usually surrounding Tony. The private beach that accompanied said mansion was even more breathtaking, with its white sand and clear blue water – visible even in the moonlight - there was nowhere more beautiful. It was paradise, and there was no one Steve wanted to be here with more than Tony Stark himself.

They walked toward the water in a comfortable silence, the moonlight lighting their way. Every few steps Steve would sneak a look at the smaller man and more often than not, he would catch the other man staring back. It made him strangely giddy to think that the slight flush on the other man’s cheeks wasn’t all due to his intoxication level but something else entirely.

They were almost to the water when Tony finally spoke. “So, is this vacation everything you thought it would be?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Steve replied before Tony even finished the question, earning a chuckle from the other man. “I mean, I think it’s pretty great. I do have to admit there was a lot more alcohol than I had anticipated, but it hasn’t hindered the trip so far so…”

Steve let the sentence trail off and Tony beamed at his response, stepping a little closer to the water, getting his feet wet up to his ankles.

“Don’t tell me you want to go for a swim?” Steve asked as he went to stand closer to Tony - ready to stop the man if he tried to head into the water in his state - making sure to keep his own feet out of the water.

“Nah, just wanted to get my feet wet is all.” Tony replied, closing his eyes. “The water is warm, you should try it.”

“Oh, okay.” Steve felt the tension in his shoulders dissolve and then moved to stand in the water next to the billionaire so that their arms were touching.

Tony had been right, the water was warm and welcoming, much like the man at his side. Steve couldn’t help but turn his head and smile down Tony, noting how close he really was to the man. If he turned his body and leaned down their lips would almost be–

“So, what group activity do you have planned for us tomorrow?” Tony asked, startling Steve out of his thoughts. His eyes were still closed when he started talking – which Steve was thankful for – but they promptly opened when Steve didn’t answer. “Cap?”

“Oh – um – I haven’t really planned anything. I figured we could just relax or do our own thing.” Steve replied, scratching the back of his neck, turning to look out into the water. “Maybe we could hang out here on the beach, go for a swim or something…” Steve trailed off, turning his head to look back at Tony.

“That sounds nice, actually. We can -” Tony, whom was now much closer than before, licked his lips as he spoke and Steve’s eyes were immediately drawn to the motion. He’d barely have to move and he’d be in Tony’s space, his lips would be on Tony’s and he would finally know what it would feel like to kiss Tony.

“Steve -” Tony’s voice brought Steve back from his thoughts and he backed away, embarrassed at being caught staring at the other man’s lips. “Why -?” Tony asked, reaching out to Steve. “What’s wrong?”

“Umm. We should probably head back.” Steve felt his face heat and turned to look at the mansion as he spoke, taking another step away from Tony. “The others will get worried if we don’t get back soon.”

“The others are probably asleep.” Tony replied quickly and stepped closer to Steve, bringing a hand up to cup Steve’s face with a look of determination on his face. “Why’d you stop?”

Steve looked at the other man and felt his mouth go dry, feeling a tightness in his chest.

“Why did you stop?” Tony repeated, passing his tongue over his lips once more. “Why did you -”

Steve cut off the other man’s words with his lips. It took all of two seconds after Tony repeated his question for his resolve to break. Tony was asking why he hadn’t kissed him and Steve knew he couldn’t deny the man any longer.

Tony’s mouth was warm against his. He pushed up into the kiss and moaned, hands coming up to tangle in Steve’s hair, keeping him in place. Steve placed his own hands on Tony’s hips and held him close, mouth chasing the pleasured noises coming from the other man’s mouth. The kiss was heated, nothing like he had ever imagined, all tongue and teeth. It was completely wonderful.

The kiss continued – Steve wasn’t sure for how long - until they ended up tangled in each other on the sand. Tony’s tongue flicking out to tease and Steve willingly parting his lips for the other man. Eventually, when their lips parted Steve caught sight of the billionaire’s swollen lips and gave them one last nip before finally meeting his eyes.

“Was that okay?” He stammered when he finally caught his breath.

“Was that – _Yes_ , yes it was very, _very_ ok. More than ok, even.” Tony answered, pressing his hips to Steve to show the man just how okay he was with the whole situation. Steve shuddered above him. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for months.”

“Same.” Steve admitted with a smile and leaned down to press a kiss to his temple, then his jaw, working his way down to Tony’s lips then down to his neck.

“We should, probably stop.” Tony muttered after a few minutes, tangling their hands together. “Although it would be really hot to stay and continue this _here_ – I’d rather our first time be on a bed.” He said between kisses.

A wave of desire overtook Steve and he kissed Tony deeply. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Tony smiled into the kiss and sat up, “Come on, let’s go to my room.” Tony helped Steve up and kissed him one last time. “My bed is much bigger.”

Steve groaned at the back of his throat and began to pull Tony toward the house. “What are we waiting for?

*

They stumbled their way across the sand toward the house, stopping every few feet to kiss, to touch. Reassuring each other that they both wanted this with each caress. By the time they made it inside, Steve felt drunk again – but he knew alcohol had nothing to do with it this time - and they managed to make it to the stairs without too many problems. They knocked down an expensive looking painting in the foyer when Steve pushed Tony up against the wall for a kiss and broke a vase along the way but they were both too far gone to care.

Steve was surprised that they made it upstairs and into Tony’s bedroom without any of the others coming out to see what all the commotion was, but the thought quickly left his mind when Tony cupped him through his swim trunks and pushed him back against the bed.

Tony crawled up the bed and kissed Steve. It was a much softer kiss than any of the other ones they’ve shared, just a soft press of lips.

“What do you want?” Tony asked from above Steve, stroking his hands up and down Steve’s chest in what was supposed to be a reassuring motion but only made Steve shiver in anticipation.

_You._ “Anything. Everything. I just -” Steve tried to swallow back the words that threatened to come out and pulled Tony down for a kiss. “You. I just want you.” He finally confessed when they parted for air.

Tony groaned deep in his throat, his eyes darkening with arousal. “You have me.” And kissed him again, all the urgency from their first kiss returning.

Steve moaned into the kiss and dragged his hands down Tony’s back, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch. He slipped his hands under Tony’s shorts and kneaded his ass before tugging at the offending material. He wanted Tony naked above him. He needed to feel every inch of him. He told him as much and Tony smirked down at him and made his way down Steve’s body, kissing down his chest.

Steve whimpered as Tony pulled away. He wanted the man naked but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the loss of contact. It was irrational, he knew, but Steve wanted nothing more than for the man to keep kissing him, touching him, anything. Tony stood at the foot of the bed and began to remove his shorts slowly, making a show of it. Steve glared at him from his position on the bed, wanting the man to get naked faster.

Tony groaned when he pushed the fabric down enough to release his erection and gave Steve a pointed look. “Like what you see soldier?”

“Yes.” Steve groaned. “Very much.” Licking his lips and staring at Tony hungrily. “Now come here so I can show you how much I like it.”

Tony smirked and reached for Steve’s swim trunks. “May I?” He asked and Steve nodded, leaning back on his elbows and lifting his hips to help Tony drag the fabric down his body. Tony didn’t bother making it a show this time, pulling the material down Steve’s body as quickly as possible and tossing it somewhere across the room.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Tony murmured as he settled back on top of Steve. Reaching out to tangle his hands in Steve’s hair and pull him into another kiss. He groaned at the soft press of tongue on his lower lip and granted access to Steve with a soft moan. Steve moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on Tony’s waist, spreading his legs and grinding against him.

“Tony.” Steve whimpered as the other man kissed down his neck and started nipping at his collarbone. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Tony asked again, lifting his head to look at Steve in the eyes.

“I want – I want to feel you. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me.” Steve replied in a rough voice.

“Bedside table.” Tony mumbled as he began kissing down Steve’s body again.

Steve reached out and managed to pull out a little bottle of lube and a condom before he lost himself in pleasure as Tony took him into his mouth. He groaned and dropped the bottle on the bed, reaching a hand down to cup the back of Tony’s neck, leaning up on one elbow to look down at him. It took all his will power to not fuck up into Tony’s mouth, letting the smaller man do as he pleased.  

Tony’s mouth was warm and Steve couldn’t help but moan Tony’s name in between a slew of profanity. Tony looked up at Steve and moaned around him when he caught his eye, almost sending Steve over the edge. He shut his eyes and tried to think of anything but Tony’s mouth on his cock. Steve had waited too long to let it end like this, he wanted to feel Tony. He wanted to come with Tony inside him.

He gasped when he felt a slicked finger massaging the puckered skin at his entrance. It was a testament to how lost in pleasure Steve had been that he didn’t even notice when Tony grabbed the lube from where Steve had dropped it on the bed.

Steve groaned loudly and let himself fall back onto the bed when the first finger entered him. The billionaire continued to suck him while he worked him open with his finger, adding a second lubed up finger almost immediately.

“Tony.” Steve groaned, clutching at the smaller man’s shoulders and rocking down onto his fingers.

Tony continued to work him open, adding a third finger and pulling off Steve with a filthy pop, kissing his thigh and looking hungrily down at where his fingers entered Steve’s body. “God, Steve, so gorgeous.”

“I’m ready, Tony. Please. Fuck me. I need it now, please.” Steve pleaded as he rode Tony’s fingers.

Tony immediately pulled his fingers out of Steve and sat back on his heels. Slipping the condom on and slicking his cock before lining up against Steve’s entrance. “You sure about this?” Tony asked one last time, giving Steve an out if he wanted it.

“Yes.” Steve replied, no hesitation in his voice. He wanted Tony more than he wanted to breathe. “Please.”

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve as he pushed inside slowly. Steve arched off the bed at the sensation as Tony murmured reassurances against his lips. Tony stilled when he was finally all the way in, waiting for Steve to adjust.

After a few moments Steve began to rock down on him and Tony nodded, pulling out a fraction of an inch and snapping his hips against him. They moaned in tandem at the movement and Steve nipped at Tony’s lips as the older man began to pound into him.

“Steve. You’re so great. So beautiful. You feel incredible.” Tony mumbled as he fucked into Steve, shifting his position in an attempt to find the other man’s prostate. “Talk to me baby. How does it feel? Please tell me you love it.”

“ _Yes_. God, Tony. You feel amazing. You’re so big. Of course I love it. Of course I love -” Steve groaned loudly as Tony found his prostate. “Tony.” Steve whimpered, lost in pleasure. Wanting to come, but not wanting this to end. “I need to come.”

“I got you.” Tony replied as he took Steve into his hand and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. “Come for me Steve.” He whispered into his ear and that was it.

Steve came with a harsh moan on Tony’s hand and their chests while the smaller man continued pounding into him.

“It’s okay baby, I got you.” Tony murmured as Steve rode out his orgasm, kissing along his jaw. “You are incredible, so gorgeous.”

“Tony.” Steve whined and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist when he felt the man begin to pull out. “Don’t. Please don’t stop, it feels amazing.”

Tony groaned and resumed pounding into Steve, harder and faster than before. It only took a few more thrusts and he was coming, crying out Steve’s name. He collapsed on top of Steve and they laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

Once Tony regained his senses enough he pulled out of Steve and threw the condom into the waste basket by the bed. Steve moaned at the loss but allowed the man to stand and pulled Tony down for another kiss when he returned.

“Thank you.” Steve smiled against Tony’s mouth as they pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against the billionaire’s and closing his eyes. Reveling in the feeling of being in Tony’s bed, in his arms.

“I love you.” Tony whispered and Steve’s eyes shot open. There was a surprised look on the other man’s face, like he hadn’t meant to say the words out loud. “I -”

Steve cut him off with a kiss before he had a chance to take the words back and smiled brightly at him. “I love you too, Tony.”

Tony released a ragged breath and pulled Steve into a soft kiss before he nuzzled into Steve’s neck. Drifting off to sleep holding each other. There were still a lot of things they needed to talk about but for the time being everything was alright, Tony loved him and he loved Tony. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say that I know that the beaches in Cabo are not how I described, BUT for the purposes of this fic, they are.   
> Second, I am going to go hide under a rock now, so yeah, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke up the next day on a soft bed, something warm pressed against his back. He shifted his head enough to see the warmth was Tony spooning him from behind, one arm thrown across his waist. Steve smiled at the thought of Tony having held him through the night and leaned into the embrace. He was extremely grateful that the billionaire hadn’t disappeared to his workshop – and if this was Tony’s house it was sure to have a workshop somewhere – in the middle of the night.

After his night with Thor he had never imagined being able to have Tony – sure he hoped that one day it would be possible but it was just that, hope. Steve thought that night had been nothing but a mistake, nothing but a moment of weakness that was probably going to cost him the only thing he ever really wanted in this century. Now, though, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if he would have ever had this – any part of Tony really – without that night. A part of him wondered if he would have ever realized how hard he had fallen for the billionaire if he had never slept with Thor.

Steve still felt incredibly guilty for that night - it hadn’t been one of his greatest moments - but he could live with it if it meant he could have Tony.

Tony stirred lightly behind him and shifted enough for Steve to feel the hard length of the other man pressing into his lower back. Steve felt a pang of arousal and shivered in Tony’s arms recalling the previous night’s events. Remembering how Tony had felt inside him, the words that seemed to leave the other man without his permission, each caress they shared, the tight grip on his cock as he came, and the wonderful sounds Tony made as he came inside of Steve.

Tony tightened his hold on Steve, holding him close before kissing the back of his neck. “Morning.”

Steve shifted in Tony’s hold until he was facing Tony, leaning in to capture his mouth for a brief morning kiss and grinding his own hardening cock against the other man. “Good morning.”

Tony moaned and tightened his grip on Steve’s waist. “I’d ask how you slept, but I think I already know the answer to that.” He grinned and grinded his hips onto Steve’s.

Steve chuckled lightly and brought his hand down to tease the head of Tony’s cock with his fingers, earning another moan from the other man.

“Steve.” Tony’s pupils were blown and he whimpered Steve’s name as he began to thrust into Steve’s fist.

“That’s it baby.” Steve whispered, kissing down Tony’s jaw. “So beautiful.”

Tony shifted on top of Steve and pushed his hand out of the way to take them both into his own hand.

Steve groaned and started thrusting into Tony’s fist shamelessly, giving into the pleasure. He pulled the smaller man in for another kiss, nipping at his lower lip and slipping his tongue in when the other man parted his lips.

Tony kept working them both into his hand, although he was having a hard time keeping them both in his one hand. When their lips finally parted Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s and looked down at where they were rutting against each other. “Christ, Steve. Look at you.” He swept his thumb on the head of Steve’s cock, collecting precum, and brought it up for a taste. “So good.”

“Tony.” Steve groaned and pulled the man into another kiss as the other man returned to working them to completion, taking their throbbing erections into his hand once more. Steve came with a shout first, vision whiting out until he felt Tony slump against him.

“That was…” Steve trailed off, too blissed out to even finish the sentence.

 “Amazing? Incredible? Fantastic?” Tony finished for Steve, looking up from where he was spread over him and grinning at the super soldier.

“Something like that, yeah.” Steve laughed and leaned down slightly to kiss the other man’s temple.

The two men lay there panting for a few minutes, too sated to even move into a more comfortable position. When Tony finally shifted he frowned down at the drying cum on their chests and moved to give Steve a light peck on the lips.

“Come on big guy, let’s go shower and get breakfast.” Tony smiled against Steve’s mouth and climbed off him to get out the bed.

Steve chuckled and followed Tony off the bed, wincing at the movement.

Tony caught the movement. “Sorry about that. You aren’t too sore are you?” Tony murmured as he moved behind Steve and started rubbing his lower back as he tried to soothe the ache.

“A little, but it’s worth it.” Steve replied as he turned to steal another kiss from the smaller man. “You are worth it.”

“You are such a sap.” Tony answered in a mocking tone but he was smiling and there was a slight flush to his cheeks so Steve took it as a win. “Come on.”

Steve pulled him into his arms before he could walk away. “You are, Tony.” He gave him another kiss and held his face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve.” Tony grinned up at him then began to pull Steve toward the bathroom again. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s go shower. We have a long day ahead of us. The beach is calling our names you know.”

Steve grinned and followed Tony. They still had a couple more days here in paradise and Steve wasn’t going to waste them anymore. They were together and that was all that mattered. They had each other and that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a version of this where Steve told Tony about the Thor thing and Tony took it really well and his reaction to it was somewhere along the lines of "that's hot", but that version was, well I didn't like it so I was like yeah no. Then there was a second version, where Steve tells Tony and things got a little angsty and the story got really long. So this version is the one that you get. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. My main blog on tumblr is [picklepotatoe14](http://picklepotatoe14.tumblr.com/) and my stony blog is [superstars-stripes](http://superstars-stripes.tumblr.com/), come cry with me about Civil War and other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past Steve/Thor. More tags to be added.
> 
> This is still Crystal's fault.


End file.
